elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Serana
|Base ID = }} Serana is an ancient pure-blood vampire and the daughter of Lord Harkon and Valerica. She is known as one of the "Daughters of Coldharbour," and because of this she is central to the main questline in . After being encountered, she can be recruited as a follower, unlocking a multitude of interactions. Background Origins Her year of birth is unknown, but she was originally locked away in the mid-late Second Era, in between the rule of the Reman and Septim Empires.Forum Archives - Others She is one of the few pure-blood Vampires known to exist. Pure-blood vampires are individuals who are granted vampirism directly from Molag Bal, the creator and patron deity of Vampires.Opusculus Lamae BalVampires of Vvardenfell, Book II The process is somewhat similar to the creation of the first vampire, Lamae Beolfag. Serana gained her vampirism through a ritual in which members of her family pledged themselves to Molag Bal. Females like Serana and her mother, Valerica, who survive the horrific ordeal are dubbed "Daughters of Coldharbour." Prophecy Her father, Lord Harkon, is leader of the Volkihar Clan based in Castle Volkihar. He discovered an ancient prophecy called the Tyranny of the Sun which, if enacted, would allow vampires to roam the world freely without the fear of weakness from the sun, but to do so, he required two Elder Scrolls, Auriel's Bow, and Serana for a ritual sacrifice. In response to this, her mother hid her away with one of the Elder Scrolls in a sealed sarcophagus within Dimhollow Crypt for thousands of years to protect her from her father. She then fled to the Soul Cairn with the other Scroll. Personality She is enterprising and friendly, but also lonely due to her troubled childhood and her mother's self-exile, which is why she confides in the Dragonborn. She is wary of the Dragonborn at first meeting, refusing to share inventories, answer questions in detail, and not letting him/her travel too far ahead alone when told to wait. Because of her Vampiric weakness and time spent in Dimhollow, she will also complain to the Dragonborn about caves and the sun, yet also complain when the weather is anything but sunny as the sun is her preference. Although she complains a lot, she also acknowledges the beauty of Skyrim, especially areas featuring groves and rivers, stating that she is happy to be there with the Dragonborn. She harbors a degree of resentment towards her mother, Valerica, for locking her away for centuries and is angry that her feelings were not taken into consideration. As a child she was close with her mother, but once her parents began to fight, she felt trapped between both. Her mother would often feed her negative opinions of her father and after a time Serana began to believe them. She was never very close with her father, Harkon, before her family became vampires, but once they became followers of Molag Bal, her relationship with him only worsened as her parents became drunk with power and were always in conflict. Her father started to see her as a means to an end and would often state that "power takes precedence." Despite this she still admits to loving him as he is still her father. She feels trapped between the conflict that consumes her parents and sees herself as a pawn that they are using against each other. Deep down she wishes they were able to reconcile and become a family again, but realizes that it is not possible. When questioned about her vampirism, she can be defensive. She prefers not to talk about the actual ceremony as it was degrading, but she also does not seem to regret the power it has granted her, and rather sees it as a gift that she earned. The only regret she does seem to have is how it tore her family apart. Interactions Awakening After the Hall of the Vigilant was attacked by vampires, the Dragonborn is sent to Dimhollow Crypt to investigate further. Serana is discovered in the crypt and set free. She asks the Dragonborn to help her get home to Castle Volkihar. Chasing Echoes Serana indicates her desire to locate her estranged mother, Valerica. She believes that she may have left a clue to her whereabouts somewhere in the courtyard of Castle Volkihar. The Dragonborn must travel with Serana and infiltrate the castle to discover the whereabouts of Valerica. Beyond Death It is discovered Valerica fled to the Soul Cairn via a portal in Castle Volkihar. The Dragonborn and Serana must travel there to retrieve the Elder Scroll Valerica took with her. Unseen Visions As Dexion Evicus, the Moth Priest who read Serana's Elder Scroll is now blind, the Dragonborn and Serana must travel to Ancestor Glade and learn how to read the Elder Scroll that will show them where to obtain Auriel's Bow. Touching the Sky Serana travels with the Dragonborn to the Forgotten Vale to seek Auriel's Bow. Upon reaching the Inner Sanctum and meeting Arch-Curate Vyrthur, she discovers her role in the ancient prophecy her father was pursuing. Kindred Judgment Serana travels with the Dragonborn back to Castle Volkihar to confront her father, Lord Harkon. Follower interactions Unlike regular followers, Serana displays advanced behavior and situational awareness: *If Serana is outside, she will always don a hood. *She will comment on the weather; however, be it rain or shine, it is typically a complaint. *She will interact with her surroundings. If the Dragonborn is standing still, she may walk around, sit down and even interact with workstations like a grindstone, forge or alchemy lab. If she has a reanimated corpse following her, it may join in. *If near an ore vein, she may begin mining, even if she does not have a pickaxe in her inventory. *Her stealth is not adequate to remain undetected despite being at level 100. Coupled with her aggressive behavior, she can make it difficult for the Dragonborn to sneak effectively. However, this can allow her to be used as a decoy to draw enemies away while the player attacks them from a different direction. Serana also displays specific reactions in some locations. When approaching Molag Bal's altar in Markarth's abandoned house, Serana kneels and protects her head with her arms. If taken to High Hrothgar, she will also kneel on the ground, but in a posture of prayer similar to the Greybeards. If she is in the Dawnstar sanctuary, she will also curl up and cover her head with her arms. Initially, Serana has fewer follower commands than other followers during the Dawnguard questline. Once the questline is completed, she can serve as a regular follower with the same set of commands that other followers have. In some circumstances, however, she may refuse to follow a command, or accept it conditionally. She will equip enchanted rings, chains and circlets, as well as both light and heavy armor. When outdoors, however, she wears her hood which displaces any circlets. Bloodcursed Elven Arrows Upon completion of Touching the Sky, Serana will offer to make Bloodcursed Elven Arrows for use with Auriel's Bow. Note that if the Dragonborn cured Serana of her vampirism, this ability to make such arrows will be lost. This limits the supply of these arrows to the ones made before she was cured. Confer vampirism She can also be asked to bite the Dragonborn both before Beyond Death and after Kindred Judgment, which grants the ability to become a Vampire Lord, however this cannot be done if she has been cured of vampirism. While she is a follower, the player's Vampire Lord Drain Life spell is significantly weakened. Vampirism cure Once the Dawnguard questline is complete, she can be asked about curing her Vampirism. Should she agree, she leaves to see Falion for a cure. She will return to Fort Dawnguard after a few days, cured, however will still exhibit certain traits of her previous Vampirism: *She still speaks the same dialogue, such as complaining about the sun. *She still wears her hood when outdoors. *She still uses the Vampiric Drain spell. *Sanguinare Vampiris can still be contracted from her through combat. The option to get her cured can be permanently lost by choosing the wrong dialogue options. If this occurs, every time she is asked about getting cured she replies "I'm not talking about this with you anymore." If this happens, the console command SetPapyrusQuestVar DLC1NPCMentalModel ToldPlayerSheDidntWantCure_var False can reset the cure conversation, allowing the Dragonborn to ask her about a cure again. Then choose the option saying, "You could be your own person again." Multiple followers During the quest "Chasing Echoes," Serana will ask the Dragonborn to search for ingredients. While this objective is active, the normal follower commands are unavailable. If the Dragonborn leaves the castle at this time, they may ask another character to follow them, who will agree. When the Dragonborn and their new follower go back to the castle and finish the objective, Serana will return to normal follower status, but the new follower will not be dismissed. The new follower can be dismissed and replaced as normal, but if Serana is dismissed and asked to follow, she will not unless the Dragonborn has no other followers. Combat In battle, Serana proves herself to be an extremely powerful necromancer. She will frequently raise the corpses of both humanoids and creatures, even very powerful ones such as Dremora Caitiffs. However, the bodies she raises will disintegrate into ash piles which prevents the Dragonborn from resurrecting them afterwards. She prefers to dual wield Vampiric Drain and Ice Spike spells, but may use Lightning Bolt for attacking at range. At higher levels, she will switch to Chain Lightning. She will switch to melee combat when her magicka runs dry, with her default weapon being an Elven Dagger. She will equip stronger daggers and swords if given to her and will even wield two-handed weapons. Her Drain Life spells will persist even if cured of vampirism. As long as she remains a vampire, she will be resistant to any and all frost spells. Specifically, the spells she uses will be contingent as following depending on the Dragonborn's level: *Levels 12 to 19: Ice Spike, Raise Zombie *Levels 20 to 27: Ice Spike, Reanimate Corpse *Levels 28 to 37: Ice Spike, Reanimate Corpse, Lightning Bolt *Levels 38 to 47: Ice Spike, Revenant, Lightning Bolt *Levels 48 onward: Ice Storm, Revenant, Chain Lightning Bows seem to be her least favored weapon. She will equip a shield if given one, but unequips it as soon as combat starts, so she can use a spell in each hand. She also uses a staff if given a powerful enough one. She has a high Sneak skill—much more than many other followers. However, her aggressive behaviour renders her unwilling to sneak effectively. She also prefers light armor and her level is capped 50. Dialogue Conversations ;Isran Isran: "This vampire showed up while you were away. I'm guessing it's the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt. Says it's got something really important to say to you. So let's hear it." talking with Serana and Isran Isran: "You hear me? Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're a resource. You're an asset. In the meantime, don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because if you do, your friend here is going to pay for it." Serana: "Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it the next time I'm feeling hungry." talking with Serana again Isran: "Some Imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago. I was staking out the road when I saw him pass by. Maybe that's your Moth Priest." Serana: "Do you know where he's staying now?" Isran: "No, and I'm not going to waste men looking. We're fighting a war against your kind, and I intend to win it. You want to find him, try talking to anyone who'd meet a traveler. Innkeepers and carriage drivers in the big cities maybe. But you're on your own." ;Valerica, Vampire Serana: "Mother? Mother!" Valerica: "Maker... it can't be. Serana?" Serana: "Is it really you? I can't believe it! How do we get inside? We have to talk." Valerica: "Serana? What are you doing here? Where's your father?" Serana: "He doesn't know we're here. I don't have time to explain." Valerica: "I must have failed. Harkon's found a way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he." Serana: "No, you've got it all wrong. We're here to complete the prophecy our way, not his." Valerica: "Wait a moment... you've brought a stranger here? Have you lost your mind?" Serana: "No, you don't..." Valerica: "You. Come forward. I would speak with you." talking with Valerica Valerica: "This stranger may call vampire, but knoes nothing of our struggle, Why should I entrust you to ?" Serana: "This "stranger" has done more for me in the brief time I've known him than you've done in centuries!" Valerica: "How dare you! I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from that fanatic you call a father!" Serana: "Yes, he's a fanatic... he's changed. But he's still my father. Why can't you understand how that makes me feel?" Valerica: "Oh, Serana. If you'd only open your eyes. The moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood, you'd be in terrible danger." Serana: "So to protect me you decided to shut me away from everything I cared about? You never asked me if hiding me in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow you blindly. Both of you were obsessed with your own paths. Your motivations might have been different, but in the end, I'm still just a pawn to you, too. I want us to be a family again. But I don't know if we can ever have that. Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness. Maybe it isn't for us. But we have to stop him. Before he goes too far. And to do that, we need the Elder Scroll." Valerica: "I'm sorry, Serana. I didn't know... I didn't see. I've allowed my hatred of your father to enstrange us for too long. Forgive me. If you want the Elder Scroll, it's yours." ;Durnehviir Serana: "Wait... I hear something!" Valerica: "It's Durnehviir... he's here! Defend yourselves!" ;Auriel's Bow Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Did you really come here expecting to claim Auriel's Bow? You've done exactly as I predicted and brought your fetching companion to me." Serana: "Wait, is he talking about me?" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Which, I'm sorry to say, means your usefulness is at an end!" killing the first wave of Falmer Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "An impressive display, but a wasted effort. You delay nothing but your own deaths!" Serana: "Watch out! He's pulling down the ceiling!" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Finish them!" killing the second wave of Falmer Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "This has gone on long enough." Serana: "Your life ends here, Vyrthur!" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Child, my life ended long before you were born!" killing the third wave of Falmer Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "No... I won't let you ruin centuries of preparations..." Serana: "Surrender and give us the bow!" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Death first!" the collapsing of the chantry Serana: "Enough, Vyrthur. Give us the bow!" Arch-Curate Vyrthur "How dare you. I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El, girl. I had the ears of a god!" Serana: "Until the "Betrayed" corrupted you. Yes, yes. We've heard this sad story" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Gelebor and his kind are easily manipulated fools. Look into my eyes, Serana. You tell me what I am." Serana: "You're... you're a vampire? But Auriel should have protected you..." Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "The moment I was infected by one of my own Initiates, Auri-El turned his back on me. I swore I'd have my revenge, no matter what the cost." Serana: "You want to take revenge... on a god?" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Auri-El himself may have been beyond my reach, but his influence on our world wasn't. All I needed was the blood of a vampire and his own weapon, Auriel's Bow." Serana: "The blood of a vampire... Auriel's Bow... It... it was you? You created that prophecy?" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "A prophecy that lacked a single, final ingredient... the blood of a pure vampire. The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour." Serana: "You were waiting... all this time for someone with my blood to come along. Well, too bad for you... I intend on keeping it. Let's see if your blood has any power to it!" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "What trickery is this?" ;Kindred Judgment, Volkihar Harkon: "So, you've returned. Is your... pet keeping you entertained?" Serana: "You know why we're here." Harkon: "Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for this... pathetic ." Serana: "Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch him." Harkon: "So, I see this dragon has fangs. Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's infleunce. How alike you've become." Serana: "No... Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore." Harkon: "And you..." the fight Serana: "Tough day for you!" Serana: "Sorry it had to be this way!" Serana: "This won't end well for you!" Serana: "I won't fall for your tricks!" Serana: "It's time for you to suffer!" Harkon: "No... Serana... your own father..." Garan: "Lord Harkon, defeated. I never imagined I'd see the day. My lady, you have my deepest sympathies. I'm sure this was not easy for you." Serana: "He was out of control, Garan. It had to be done. I'm not happy about this. He... he was still my father. But I suppose my father really died a long time ago. This was just the end of something else." Garan: "Of course, my dear. All will be well now." ;Kindred Judgment, Dawnguard Harkon: "Serana, my darling. I see you still favor keeping a pet." Serana: "You know why we're here." Harkon: "Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for this... pathetic being." Serana: "Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch him." Harkon: "So, I see this dragon has fangs. Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's infleunce. How alike you've become." Serana: "No... Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore." Harkon: "And you..." the fight Serana: "Tough day for you!" Serana: "Sorry it had to be this way!" Serana: "This won't end well for you!" Serana: "I won't fall for your tricks!" Serana: "It's time for you to suffer!" Harkon: "No... Serana... your own father..." ;Harkon Isran: "It's over. He's dead, and the prophecy dies with him. I... I suppose this is difficult for you." Serana: "I think my father really died a long time ago. This was just... the end of something else. I did what needed to be done. Nothing more." Isran: "I think perhaps... I think you did more than that. You have my thanks." Quotes Trivia *Serana is voiced by Laura Bailey.Facebook.com Profile *Serana politely refuses a proposal of marriage, mentioning her unease with temples and complicated history. *Even if she is in Solstheim, Serana still may say, "This must be that beautiful Skyrim weather I've always heard about." *After Serana is cured, her eyes retain a faint glow to them, causing the whites to look yellow. *During "Unseen Visions," her RefID inside the Ancestor Glade is changed to xx00feca and returns to normal when the Dragonborn exits the cave after receiving the vision. *If Serana is made unessential via console commands and then killed, she will sometimes scream "Nooo!" upon death. This implies that there was an idea for her death to be a possibility, but this was scrapped from the game. *If the Dawnguard faction was chosen, and the Dragonborn later attacks a member, Serana will defend them in battle. Bugs Appearances * * de:Serana es:Serana fr:Sérana it:Serana ja:Serana pl:Serana ru:Серана uk:Серана pt:Serana Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Undead